Concurso Episódios 6ª Temporada/07
---- Concurso Episódios 6ª Temporada LOSTpédia C6x07 - E Quanto ao Ben '''Escrito por: David Oliveira Não-disponível em PDF __TOC__ Nos Últimos Episódios A temporada começa com Richard sendo revelado como um tripulante do Black Rock. O navio navegava pela costa da ilha quando houve um clarão de um dos movimentos temporais que também afetou os sobreviventes, enquanto estes se moviam através do tempo. O navio parou no meio da floresta, e a maioria dos tripulantes foi morta pela fumaça preta. Richard e outros se aliaram a Jacob. Após o inimigo de Jacob, Esaú, convencer Ben a matá-lo, ele desaparece e segue para o templo. Aqueles que estavam em 1977 retornam a 2007 por causa do bolsão de eletromagnetismo perfurado, mas Sayid é confrontado pela fumaça e morre. Juliet é encontrada por Ilana e sua turma, que se afastam de Richard, mas ela morre depois de ter seu último encontro com Sawyer. Fora da ilha, Charles Widmore dá a Desmond o diário do Black Rock escrito pelo seu capitão, Magnus Hanso, onde estava escrito que Desmond deveria explodir a bomba de hidrogênio Jughead. Desmond, com a ajuda de Eloise Hawking, consegue voltar à ilha, mas séculos no passado. Lá ele conta o que deveria fazer a Magnus Hanso, quem escreve no diário quando Desmond desaparece. Widmore o ajuda a fingir a própria morte, e Penny e Charlie Hume pensam que ele morreu. Em 2007, Claire aparece e conta o que aconteceu com ela. Todos rumam ao templo, para impedir Esaú de fazer o que ele pretende fazer. Richard mostra a Jack e a Ben a caixa mágica, onde reside o corpo de Jacob. Jack vê o que iria acontecer se o voo 815 nunca tivesse caído, um universo onde os supostos passageiros não tiveram a redenção que acharam na ilha. A visão acaba com Jacob falando a Jack que ele deveria trazer Desmond até a ilha, e então nomeando Jack como o novo líder dos hostis. Benjamin acaba se afastando dos outros e vai até uma sala secreta, onde encontra Annie. Fora da ilha, Walt é visitado por Richard Malkin e Eloise Hawking. Eles lhe dizem que há uma grande organização que escolhe as pessoas certas para irem até a ilha, e que ele e os outros sobreviventes foram escolhidos. Então, eles fazem contato com Penny, e lhe diz que Desmond está vivo. Ela localiza a ilha com sua estação de busca, e Walt vai até lá e encontra Jacob na floresta. Enquanto isso, Esaú chega ao templo e leva um tiro de Ilana. Ilana também é uma escolhida de Jacob, juntamente com Bram, Jack e outros desconhecidos que desde crianças eram preparados por seus pais para fazer o que deveriam. De volta à ilha, Esaú não morre, pois Jacob é o único que pode matá-lo, e Esaú é o único que não poderia matar Jacob. Esaú é aprisionado e planejam levá-lo até a ilha menor para ele não fazer o que planeja. Contrariando, Esaú revela que mandou Desmond para os anos 70 para explodir a bomba de hidrogênio, e Jacob tenta através de Jack fazer com que Desmond não faça tal coisa. Ele também conta que amanhã já não estará mais como prisioneiro dos hostis e que, como plano principal, irá liberar novamente a praga que irá matar a todos. E termina dizendo que Jin já viu o que a praga é capaz de fazer. Anteriormente em Lost 1. do episódio “The man behind the curtain” Ben conhece Annie. ANNIE: Hei, você é novo aqui, hun? confirma 2. do episódio "He is our you" Sayid atira em Ben. 3. do episódio “Whatever happened, happened” Kate e Sawyer entregam Ben para Richard. RICHARD: Esse é Benjamin Linus? SAWYER: Vocês se conhecem? a cena quando Ben encontra Richard pela primeira vez 4. do episódio “The incident” Ben e o inimigo confrontam Jacob. JACOB: Benjamin, seja lá o que ele te disse, quero que saiba. Você tem uma escolha. BEN: Então agora depois de todo esse tempo, você decide parar de me ignorar (...) Por que ele? O que há de tão errado em mim? E quanto a mim? JACOB: O que tem você? esfaqueia Jacob 5. do episódio “A outra vida” Jacob e Jack conversam em um tempo futuro. JACOB: Existe uma pessoa que você conhece que pode me trazer de volta (...) Desmond. 5. do episódio “A descendente” Miles, Hurley e Liz procuram por Jack. MILES: Vocês conhecem algum Christian? encontra um caixão com o corpo do pai de Jack 6. do episódio “A descendente”, intercalada com cenas da quinta temporada e do episódio "Homem em uma missão". INIMIGO: Eu fiz um de seus amigos acreditar que seu destino era voltar para a ilha e o teletransportei para a década de 70 assim como fiz com vocês no voo da Ajira. (...) Meu plano é sair daqui e liberar novamente a praga que vai matar todos vocês. 7. do episódio “A descendente” Ben encontra Annie no templo. Ela está protegendo os vasos egípcios. ANNIE: Eu passei todo esse tempo os guardando e posso continuar fazendo isso. BEN: Não tem o que discutir Annie. (...) Eu não quero que nada de mal aconteça com você. Introdução - Flashback nos olhos de um menino, ele usa um par de óculos. Do seu ponto de vista, vemos três homens no meio de uma discussão. Um deles é Richard Alpert. RICHARD: irritado Vocês deixaram ela descer lá sozinha? HOMEM 1: Ela nos mandou esperar. Ela... ela disse que precisava salvar o filho dela. HOMEM 2: curioso Aquele clarão no céu... foi ela, não foi? RICHARD: Sim. Ela foi embora. HOMEM 2: Embora? Embora, pra onde? RICHARD: Saara. dois ficam abismados com a informação se afasta dos homens e se aproxima do menino que o espera. RICHARD: O que você está fazendo aqui, Ben? BEN: Eu terminei a minha tarefa. um caderno para Richard São todas as informações que consegui sobre a estação Cisne. RICHARD: as páginas Nossa, Ben... Isso é bem mais do que esperávamos. BEN: O pessoal na vila está preocupado com aquele clarão. Eles pensaram que havia acontecido de novo... outro incidente. RICHARD: Não. Isso foi diferente. BEN: Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Eloise? Ela está bem? RICHARD: hesitando Espero que sim, Benjamin. pausa Você devia voltar agora. Eles podem ficar desconfiado. BEN: Sim, senhor. RICHARD: o caderno Bom trabalho, Ben. está voltando para a vila. Ele se abaixa perto de uma das colunas da cerca e desativa a proteção. ANNIE: Como você conseguiu os códigos da cerca? BEN: assustado Oh... oi... uhn... o que você está fazendo aqui, Annie? ANNIE: outro lado Eu pergunto o mesmo. BEN: disfarçando Eu só fui dar uma volta. atravessa a “fronteira” e se abaixa para ligar a cerca do outro lado. ANNIE: Só uma volta, hun? se levanta e começa a ir embora. Ele anda apressadamente. Annie o segue. ANNIE: Você sabe o que foi aquele clarão no céu? BEN: Eu não sei do que você está falando. AN NIE: Vamos, me conte. O que foi fazer lá fora? interrompe os passos, insatisfeito com as investidas de Annie. Ele retira algo do bolso e entrega para a menina. BEN: Era para ser uma surpresa... por causa do seu aniversário. mão de Annie, duas pedrinhas lisas. Uma branca e outra preta. Achei que você ia gostar. É para a sua coleção. ANNIE: sem graça Obrigada. Elas são lindas, Benjamin. dá um beijo perto da boca de Ben e começa a andar em direção à vila. Ben fica parado passando a mão onde foi beijado. Tempo Real caminha apressado. Ele vê Richard, Jack e Ilana encarando o falso Locke que está amarrado. JACK: Ben Onde você esteve? BEN: Fui visitar uma amiga, Jack. Richard Precisamos conversar. RICHARD: Ben, estamos com um problema aqui, caso não tenha percebido. BEN: para o inimigo e depois para Richard Eu sei, Richard. Eu sei... eu só preciso de um minuto. ESAÚ: sorrindo Você devia escutá-lo. Talvez, ele te conte como matou Jacob. fica sem reação, enquanto todos o encaram. 'LOST' Tempo Real conversa com Jensen e Frank SAWYER: Onde está a sua amiga? JENSEN: Faye? Ela e Alan foram atrás da Liz e do Hurley. SAWYER: Ao amanhecer, vou levar Juliet para a praia. Farei uma despedida decente para ela. Vou precisar de ajuda. FRANK: Claro. O que você precisar. também confirma SAWYER: Jensen Você disse que ela viu o que aconteceria caso a bomba tivesse funcionado. Como sabia disso? JENSEN: Por causa de um homem chamado Daniel Faraday. Ele vivia falando sobre essa ilha e... que tinha que voltar por causa de uma bomba. Que era a única forma de mudar o futuro. Eu nunca entendi direito aquela história... achava loucura... até hoje, quando conheci vocês. SAWYER: Aposto que você o viu pela última vez em 1977, não foi? confirma FRANK: Espera... quando você disse ser amigo do Daniel, eu imaginei vocês bebendo cerveja em um bar. Não passou pela minha cabeça que isso foi nos anos 70. JENSEN: Sim. Ele trabalhava com pesquisas no mesmo lugar que o meu pai. Ele morou na minha casa por um tempo. FRANK: Como assim? SAWYER: Temos muita conversa pra colocar em dia, “Kenny Rogers”. Miles e Liz estão andando no escuro. Liz para em frente a uma árvore e a toca. LIZ: Nós já passamos por essa árvore. MILES: Tem certeza? LIZ: Tenho. MILES: Então, vamos pegar a esquerda dessa vez. O riacho não deve estar longe. LIZ: Nós devíamos acampar aqui. Se continuarmos andando sem saber para onde estamos indo, só vamos ficar mais perdidos. Logo, alguém virá nos procurar. HURLEY: gritando JACK!!! JACK!!! MILES: Quer parar com isso. É inútil. Jack não deve estar nem perto daqui. HURLEY: Você não tem como saber isso, ou tem? gritando JACK!!! Onde você está, cara?!! e Liz se entreolham desanimados três estão agora sentados ao redor de uma pequena fogueira. HURLEY: Ela está morta, não está? Juliet... ela se foi. MILES: Eu não sei. HURLEY: Você não pode tipo... contactar ela? MILES: Não é assim que funciona. Já te disse. LIZ: Então, me digam. Como é isso de conversar com os mortos? MILES: Não existe conversa. HURLEY: Comigo, eles até jogam xadrez. MILES: Pessoas mortas não jogam xadrez. HURLEY: Ah é!? Mais cedo, quando eu encontrei o violão, eu recebi a visita de um amigo. Como você explica isso? Não havia corpo nem nada. MILES: Pessoas mortas são saudosistas. Elas tendem a se apegar a objetos ou lugares. Corpos são mais fáceis, mas qualquer pertence com valor sentimental pode funcionar. HURLEY: Mas então... como eu pude entregar a ele um papel com uma missão? MILES: Você fez o quê? HURLEY: Esse cara, chamado Jacob, me mandou entregar uma missão para o meu amigo morto. Algo sobre o Desmond. MILES: Desmond. O mesmo cara da escotilha que vocês explodiram? LIZ: Do que vocês estão falando? inimigo continua amarrado. Ele está com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse meditando. Sua roupa está manchada de sangue por causa do tiro. Bram, Ilana e várias outras pessoas o vigiam. Vemos Kate por perto. BRAM: a arma na cintura Eu não sei quanto tempo ele vai aguentar. O corpo dele vai morrer, Ilana. Cedo ou tarde... e nós teremos um grande problema se isso acontecer. ILANA: Eu sei. vê Kate os observando. Kate disfarça longe, Claire está sentada sozinha. Sun se aproxima dela. SUN: Você devia dormir um pouco, Claire. CLAIRE: Eu não consigo. SUN: Sente falta do seu filho, não é? Sinto falta da minha filha também. pausa Claire, com tudo isso acontecendo... eu esqueci de lhe dar algo. CLAIRE: O quê? entrega o anel do Charlie. CLAIRE: emocionada Onde você achou isso, Sun? SUN: No berço do Aaron, em nosso antigo acampamento. Acho que Charlie gostaria que vocês dois ficassem com isso. CLAIRE: emocionada Obrigado. dali, vemos Ben sentado com as mãos amarradas por cordas. Jack (já com roupas normais) se aproxima e lhe dá um pouco de água. BEN: Obrigado. pausa Onde está o seu uniforme branco? JACK: Eu pedi para trocar por roupas normais, aquilo era muito chamativo. BEN: Escutei que você é o novo líder. Então, Jacob lhe deu uma missão, não foi? Acreditaria se eu dissesse que até hoje nunca cumpri minha primeira missão? pausa Resolver o problema da gravidez na ilha... mas, eu fiz bastante progresso. JACK: Você realmente o matou, Ben? BEN: Você e eu sabemos que Jacob não está morto. Você o viu, não viu? JACK: Então, o que foi tudo isso? BEN: Por que não pergunta ao Richard? não responde Oh... entendi. Ele está te ignorando, não é? Meus parabéns... você, realmente, é o novo líder. JACK: Posso perguntar uma coisa? pausa O que você desejou? BEN: Perdão. O que disse? JACK: Quando se tornou o líder, o que desejou? BEN: O que você desejou, Jack? não responde, mas olha na direção de Kate que conversa com Cindy e alguns Outros. BEN: Kate? Você desejou a Kate? ri JACK: O que é tão engraçado? BEN: Nada. Eu desejei ter uma pessoa de volta, também. JACK: Funcionou? BEN: Claro que não. Isso é apenas um teste. pausa Inevitavelmente, todos os líderes apresentam sua fraquezas. Agora, Richard sabe qual é a sua. KATE: interrompendo Jack, Posso falar com você? encara Ben por alguns segundos e se levanta, indo na direção de Kate. Os dois conversam, enquanto Ben observa. KATE: Cindy me contou que você é o novo líder. Que história é essa? JACK: Eu preciso fazer algo para eles. pausa O homem que os comanda... Jacob... me pediu para encontrar o Desmond. KATE: Encontrar o Desmond? Como você vai fazer isso? JACK: Ainda não sei. BEN: fundo Foi isso que Jacob te pediu? Você devia ter me dito antes, Jack. JACK: surpreso Você sabe como encontrá-lo? BEN: Sim, eu sei. Primeiro... você vai ter que fazer algo por mim. Flashback pequenos Ben e Annie caminham pela mata. Eles estão com mochilas nas costas e parecem terem andando bastante. Eles param para recuperar o fôlego. ANNIE: Ok, estamos quase lá. Mas primeiro, você vai ter que me contar o seu segredo. BEN: Eu não tenho segredos. ANNIE: sorrindo Eu já sei de tudo, Ben. Você é amigo dos hostis, não é? BEN: Uhn... eu... ANNIE: Não se preocupe, não vou contar o seu segredo... Desde que você não conte o meu. continua andando. Ben a segue intrigado. Os dois caminham mais alguns metros e chegam a uma clareira. Tem uma cabana lá, perto dela, um senhor barbudo está cortando lenha. ANNIE: Olá, Sr. Adler. homem vira e reconhece Annie. O homem é Bernard. BERNARD: Oi, Annie. Estava me perguntando quando você ia aparecer. ANNIE: Onde está a Sra. Adler? BERNARD: Ela está se sentindo triste, foi caminhar um pouco. ANNIE: O Vincent ainda não voltou, não foi? BERNARD: Não, não voltou. ANNIE: Ben Vincent é o cachorro deles, um labrador... ele sumiu depois do incidente. BERNARD: Quem é o seu amigo? ANNIE: Ah... esse é o Ben. Não se preocupe, ele não vai contar nada sobre vocês. Ele é bom em guardar segredos. Não é Ben? bate com o cotovelo em Ben BERNARD: Vocês estão com fome? Devem estar depois de andar da vila até aqui. ANNIE: algo da mochila Ah... Eu trouxe isso para vocês. É o que faltava para a sua receita, certo? E também, tem isso aqui. pega das mãos de Annie um vidro com algum tipo de tempero Dharma, um barbeador e creme para barbear. BERNARD: Uau... Você não se meteu em nenhuma encrenca para conseguir isso, se meteu? ANNIE: Nenhuma em que eu já estivesse metida. Não se preocupe, o estoque está cheio dessas coisas. entra na cabana para guardar a “entrega” de Annie BEN: Annie Quem são eles? ANNIE: Eles são sobreviventes de um naufrágio BEN: Por que não pediram ajuda para a Dharma? ANNIE: Eles gostam da ilha. Decidiram viver aqui. BERNARD: voltando Preparem-se para comer o melhor peixe frito da ilha. repente, escutamos Rose gritando ao longe. ROSE: Bernard?!! Bernard ?!! entra na clareira correndo BERNARD: O que foi, Rose? ANNIE: Sra. Adler, você está bem? ROSE: Oi querida, não sabia que você estava aqui. BERNARD: Eles acabaram de chegar. Aconteceu alguma coisa? ROSE: Rápido... na praia... venha. guia Bernard até a praia. Curiosas, as crianças os seguem. Rose chega na areia e caminha até perto da água. Até perto de um corpo. ROSE: Ele está respirando, mas... BERNARD: Oh meu deus... Será que ele estava com os demais? as crianças se aproximarem Rose, tire as crianças daqui. ROSE: Annie Venha querida, Bernard vai cuidar dele. ANNIE: Vocês o conhecem? afasta as crianças, enquanto Bernard examina o homem. Ben olha por cima dos ombros e vê o rosto do estranho. É Desmond Hume. Tempo Real e Liz estão dormindo. Hurley está sentado ainda acordado. De repente ele escuta algo e se levanta assustado. Ele vê um homem se aproximar. HOMEM: Oi, Hurley. HURLEY: Sayid? está caminhando pelo templo, bebendo água de uma garrafa. De repente, Kate surge por de trás de uma coluna e esbarra nele. Bram segura Kate, deixando a garrafa cair. BRAM: Você está bem? KATE: sorrindo Estou. Me desculpe. BRAM: Claro. se abaixa para pegar a garrafa. Kate se retira escondendo algo. caminha até Jack e entrega uma pistola a ele. KATE: Seja rápido. caminha decidido na direção de Richard, Ilana e Esaú. Bram percebe que sua pistola sumiu, mas é tarde de mais. Para surpresa de todos, Jack aponta a arma para o inimigo. RICHARD: alarmado Jack, o que está fazendo? várias pessoas apontam suas armas para Jack. Esaú abre os olhos e olha indiferente para a situação. RICHARD: Abaixem as armas. Ninguém atira pausa Jack... não faça isso. Abaixe a arma. JACK: Vocês disseram que ele não pode morrer. Que só Jacob pode matá-lo. Por quê? ILANA: Se o matarmos, apenas estaríamos livrando-o de um corpo, JACK: Ele e Jacob são mesmo irmãos? ILANA: Sim. dá alguns passos a frente mostrando as mãos vazias JACK: Então, o verdadeiro corpo dele, também, está na “caixa mágica”? ILANA: Não sei do que está falando? fica na frente de Jack JACK: irritado A sala onde o corpo de Jacob está. ILANA: Não. No entanto, você precisa saber que há outra sala como aquela. Onde o corpo dele (Esaú) reside. JACK: Onde ela fica? ILANA: A sala foi construída sobre um vórtice de energia. Ela muda de lugar ao redor do centro da ilha. A única maneira de localizá-la é pela cabana que existia em cima dela. O problema é que... eu a queimei. RICHARD: surpreso O quê? Por que você faria isso, Ilana? ILANA: Richard Jacob não estava lá. O mais lógico é que Esaú a usasse para enganar vocês. KATE: aproximando Essa sala... o que ela tem haver com... RICHARD: A sala permite ao seu ocupante viajar livremente pelo espaço tempo, desde que não haja interferência. olha para Esaú. O inimigo olha de volta KATE: Quem são eles, afinal? olha para Richard como se pedisse permissão. Richard consente. ILANA: Pessoas, como eu e você. A diferença é que eles possuem uma tecnologia tão avançada, que para nós fica difícil distingui-la de pura mágica. KATE: confusa E como eles possuem essa tecnologia? JACK: a arma Eles são do futuro. e Ilana confirmam. Kate fica assombrada A vida só pode ser entendida quando vista de trás para frente... agora eu entendo. ILANA: O que você quer, Jack? JACK: Ser escutado. se aproxima de Ben com uma faca. RICHARD: Você não faz idéia de como estou cansado de você, Ben. corta a corda que prende Ben Para o seu próprio bem, espero que não esteja mentindo para o Jack. BEN: Annie vai poder sair? RICHARD: Ela é a guardiã, não é? pausa Tenho que admitir, você sempre foi bom em conseguir o que quer. de passagem do tempo / corte para... Flashback já adulto, vestindo o uniforme de zelador da Dharma, está subindo uma pequena colina. Ele carrega algo embrulhado em um pano de prato. Ben chega ao topo e podemos ver Horace Goodspeed trabalhando na construção da cabana. Ela está praticamente pronta. BEN: Até que ficou bonita, Horace. HORACE: ao ver Ben chegando Oi, Ben. Veio fazer uma visita? BEN: Na verdade, Amy pediu para trazer o seu almoço. Ela disse algo sobre você precisar se alimentar direito. retira o pano de prato e revela o seu almoço. Basicamente, salada. HORACE: Estou dizendo. Essa coisa de comida saudável ainda vai me matar. pausa Senta aí. Descanse um pouco. e Ben se sentam em um resto de tronco usado na construção. HORACE: Esses dias, Ethan, apareceu com uma história de ir para o continente estudar medicina. Ele disse que você o convenceu. É verdade isso? BEN: Ele disse isso, hun? HORACE: E quanto a você, Ben? Você tem potencial para ser o que quiser. Por que não faz os exames de aptidão? Tenho certeza que vão encontrar uma posição melhor para você. BEN: Estou acostumado a ser o “faz tudo” e... meu pai precisa de ajuda com o trabalho. HORACE: Podemos encontrar outra pessoa para ajudá-lo. BEN: Vocês não fazem recrutamento para setores básicos desde o incidente. Também, ouvi dizer que o orçamento para os projetos tem encurtado. Não se preocupe comigo. HORACE: Apenas estou dizendo... você é a pessoas mais inteligente que eu conheço nessa ilha. pausa Esqueça esses engenheiros e cientistas nucleares. Eles só sabem fazer as coisas pelas regras. Você é criativo, Ben. No clube do livro, você deixa todos de boca aberta. BEN: Eu gosto de ler, só isso. HORACE: Então, como vão as coisas com o seu velho? BEN: Na mesma. olha para o chão HORACE: Olivia e eu trabalhávamos na loja do nosso pai. Ele ficou furioso quando nos mudamos para Portland e nos juntamos a iniciativa. Ele faleceu há dois anos atrás. Eu não o via há mais de trinta. pausa Dê uma chance ao Roger, Ben. Não acabe como eu. BEN: levantando É... eu... eu realmente preciso ir, Horace. Ainda tenho que entregar o almoço do Dr. Chang na Orquídea. Sabe como ele fica quando o almoço atrasa. HORACE: Tudo bem. Talvez mais tarde possamos jogar ping-pong no centro de recreação. O que você acha? BEN: Seria legal. HORACE: Ei... Ben. Caso amanhã eu esqueça. Feliz aniversário. BEN: sensibilizado Obrigado. do episódio “The man behind the curtain”. Ben entra na vila, usando uma máscara de gás. Vemos pessoas mortas no chão. Ele se aproxima do banco onde Horace morreu. Ben fecha os olhos do amigo. Richard aparece com um grupo vindo ao encontro de Ben. e outro grupo entram pelo lado oposto. Eles passam passam por vários corpos no caminho. Widmore sinaliza para que seus homens revistem uma das casas. Ele vai ao encontro de Richard e Ben. WIDMORE: Ben Parabéns, garoto. Seu plano foi brilhante. Nós conquistamos a vila sem precisar dar um tiro sequer. Agora, só falta cuidarmos das estações mais afastadas. BEN: Espera... Radzinsky ainda deve estar apertando o botão. É do nosso interesse que ele continue fazendo isso. WIDMORE: É só uma questão de tempo até que ele perceba o que houve com os outros. BEN: Vamos fazer ele acreditar que a Dharma ainda existe fora da ilha. pausa O seu contato na iniciativa, George Wells, ele tem acesso ao “Sinaleiro”, certo? WIDMORE: Sim. BEN: Vamos usá-lo para lançar uma carga periódica de suprimentos. Faz parte do protocolo secundário da Dharma. Junto, podemos colocar instruções para criação de uma área de quarentena. Vacinas, roupas e máscaras. Ele vai acreditar que não é seguro sair. Porém, vai achar que está tendo suporte externo. Podemos monitorá-lo pela Pérola. e Widmore se entreolham. RICHARD: Vale a pena tentar. WIDMORE: Ok. Vou providenciar isso. se retira RICHARD: Bom trabalho, Ben. Nós devíamos.... distrai a atenção de Richard vira e vê Annie e Ethan entrando na vila. Ethan anda direto até o corpo de Horace. Annie para perto de alguns corpos no chão. ETHAN:lágrimas nos olhos Fizemos o que era certo, não é? Ele não sentiu nada. BEN Ele não sentiu nada, Ethan. Eu prometo. está abaixada perto do corpo de uma mulher. Ela chora, parecendo muito incomodada com o que vê. Ela ergue a cabeça e encara Ben por alguns segundos. Tempo Real Annie, sentada sozinha no escuro. A porta que dá acesso á câmara se abre. Jack, Kate, Richard e Ben entram. ANNIE: Richard, o que está acontecendo? RICHARD: Esaú está preso. Nós vamos levá-lo para a Hidra. JACK: aproximando dos vasos Essa é a peste? Essa é a coisa que vai matar todos nós? ANNIE: A peste é uma arma capaz de suprimir o livre arbítrio das pessoas. Capaz de nos fazer destruir uns aos outros. se aproxima e abre um dos vasos, retirando um cilindro metálico de aparência bem moderna. Ela entrega para Jack, enquanto retira um segundo cilindro do outro vaso. ANNIE: Um é a doença. O outro é a cura. JACK: examinar os cilindros Você deve ser a Annie. ANNIE: Sim... e você? JACK: Prazer, eu sou o Jack. uma mão sacudindo o ombro de Liz. É Alan, tentando acordar a namorada. ALAN: Liz, Liz. Acorda. LIZ: acordando Alan? ALAN: Eu fiquei preocupado. O que aconteceu? LIZ: Nós nos perdemos. também, acorda. Só que com a arma de Faye apontada para sua cabeça. MILES: Ei! O que é isso? FAYE: Quem é você? LIZ: Tudo bem, tudo bem, Faye. Ele estava me ajudando a encontrar o outro médico. Ele é amigo da mulher loira. FAYE: a arma Cadê o grandalhão? LIZ: ao redor Ele estava bem aqui. Miles Onde ele foi? balança a cabeça negativamente. longe dali, Hurley segue Sayid pela mata. Apenas a luz da lua ilumina o caminho. Hurley interrompe os passos e Sayid percebe. SAYID: O que foi? HURLEY: Você está morto, não está? SAYID: aproximando Eu lamento, Hugo. Eu não tive escolha. HURLEY: preocupado O que você quer de mim? SAYID: Tem uma guerra acontecendo. É minha responsabilidade proteger você. HURLEY: Por quê? SAYID: Porque Jacob me ordenou. HURLEY: Você não é o Sayid. Não de verdade, é? “SAYID”: Não. Não sou. pausa Essa ilha possui uma energia única capaz de realizar milagres, mas ela também tem os seus fardos. A memória de todas as pessoas que morrem acabam ficando presas nesse lugar. Elas não podem descansar, não completamente. HURLEY: Quem é você, então? sorri e então fecha os olhos. Podemos escutar sussurros vindos de todas as direções. O corpo de Sayid explode, espalhando fumaça preta para todos os lados. A fumaça se re-agrupa na frente de Hurley, que assustado tropeça e cai. Ele leva o braço ao rosto para se proteger. Flashes iluminam a escuridão e então a fumaça se compacta tomando a forma de outra pessoa. Ela estende a mão para Hurley que lentamente retira o braço do rosto. HURLEY: Li... Libby. “LIBBY”: Venha. Pegue a minha mão. segura a mão de Libby e se levanta. Ele a admira por um tempo, mas então percebe... HURLEY: Então... todos que me visitaram. Era você o tempo todo. “LIBBY”: Sim. Todas essas pessoas tem boas memórias de você, Hugo. Na verdade, você é uma das únicas pessoas nessa ilha que considero digno de salvação. HURLEY: O que acontece, agora? “LIBBY”: Não sou eu que dou as ordens. Existem outras pessoas a quem eu sirvo... recolhendo memórias, protegendo a ilha. Uma dessas pessoas tem usado o pai do Jack para enganar os seus amigos. Em parte, com minha ajuda. HURLEY: O pai do Jack morreu fora da ilha. Na Austrália. Ele não... “LIBBY”: Mas o corpo dele está aqui. Ainda existe uma ligação. HURLEY: pensativo O caixão... “LIBBY”: Haviam dois caixões naquele avião. Jack foi enganado para que deixasse o corpo do pai dele para trás. Era tudo parte do plano. HURLEY: Que plano? conduz Jack, Ben, Kate e Annie até a saída lateral do templo. RICHARD: Vai amanhecer logo. Sabe para onde ir, Annie? ANNIE: os cilindros em uma bolsa Sim. BEN: Annie, você se lembra daquele homem? Aquele que Rose encontrou na praia. ANNIE: Desmond? BEN: Sim. Para onde ele foi? ANNIE: Apenas, Bernard saberia dizer. e Kate parecem intrigados pela conversa. KATE: Rose e Bernard... vocês também os viram? ANNIE: pensativa Bernard disse que alguém havia mostrado a Desmond como voltar para a família dele. Que havia um lugar na ilha onde ele devia ficar, mas eu não sei onde. JACK: Eu não entendo... isso não faz sentido. BEN: Me digam, vocês sabem onde Miles está? KATE: Miles foi com Sawyer encontrar a Juliet. Eles estão no nosso antigo acampamento. BEN: Acho que ele pode ajudar vocês. pausa Apenas o encontrem e o leve até Rose e Bernard. JACK: E onde eles estão? ANNIE: Nós os sepultamos em uma caverna. Uma caverna no lado sul da ilha. e Kate parecem entender rapidamente Flashback coloca o corpo de Bernard na posição de descanso. Annie cuida de Rose. Ben e Annie ficam de pé no meio da caverna. BEN: Acho que você devia dizer algo. Você os conhecia melhor do que eu. ANNIE: Rose, Bernard... isso foi o melhor que consegui. Eu lamento o que aconteceu. Espero que vocês começa a chorar nos perdoem pelo que fizemos. Ninguém, vai perturbar vocês aqui. Descansem em paz em sua nova casa. BEN: Annie Eles vão ficar bem. Vamos, já é tarde. Alex está esperando. ANNIE: Só um segundo. tira da cintura uma bolsa (sabemos o que tem dentro). Ela a coloca junto a Bernard. ANNIE: Um último presente, Sr. Adler. Tempo Real JACK: Então... vocês... BEN: Eu cumpri minha palavra, Jack. Acho que é tudo que posso fazer por você. JACK: para Richard e depois para Ben Tudo bem. Você pode ir, Ben. BEN: Obrigado. dá alguns passos e encara Richard por um instante. BEN: Adeus, Richard. Eu lamento por ter causado tantos problemas. Acho que de agora em diante você não precisará mais se preocupar comigo. estende a mão para Richard RICHARD: o seu ex-líder Adeus, Ben. olha para Kate e depois para Jack. JACK: Era o que você queria, Ben? BEN: Te devo um desejo. e Annie caminham pelo jardim rumo à floresta. Flashback menina de cabelos negros dorme no sofá. Annie está sentada em uma poltrona com uma xícara de café. Ben se aproxima sentando ao lado dela. ANNIE:Alex é a sua cara. Dá até pra dizer que ela é sua filha mesmo. BEN: Nossa filha. Você quer dizer. ANNIE: Ontem, quando eu te substitui na Chama, chegou uma transmissão de fora da ilha. Era uma tal de Eloíse, querendo falar com você. Quem é ela? BEN: Oh... Ela era a mulher do Charles. ANNIE: “Era”? BEN: Ela deixou a ilha alguns meses depois do incidente. Estava grávida. ANNIE: O que ela queria? BEN: Parece que ela descobriu que o nosso líder tem uma família fora da ilha. Todas aquelas missões ao continente... eram só uma fachada. ANNIE: Ben, isso é grave. Você sabe o que isso significa? BEN: Eu sei. No entanto, não é da minha conta. Você e Alex são minha prioridade, agora. Não preciso de problemas com Widmore. silêncio incomodo toma conta da cena. Annie se levanta. ANNIE: Ben... eu devia ter te dito antes. Me desculpa... BEN: O que foi? ANNIE: Enquanto cuidávamos de Rose e Bernard, Richard recebeu uma nova lista de Jacob. pausa Eu vou ser transferida para o templo. BEN: levantando irritado O quê!? Você não pode. Se você for para o templo, não poderemos nos ver mais. Você não vai poder mais ver a Alex. ANNIE: Eu sei... mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. BEN: Não. Eu posso falar com o Richard e tentar... ANNIE: Tudo bem, Benjamin. Você não vê? É o destino. BEN: gritando Isso é bobagem, Annie!!! acorda e começa a chorar. Annie tenta acalmá-la. ANNIE: Alex no colo Está tudo bem, querida. Não chore. Ben Você sabe como me sinto, tendo que viver aqui depois de... pausa Meus amigos, minha família, todos se foram. BEN: Alex e eu somos sua família, agora. pausa Eu convenci o Charles a nos mudarmos para a vila por sua causa, lembra? Por que você iria querer ficar no templo, Annie. Por quê? ANNIE: lágrimas nos olhos Se for para ficarmos juntos, descobriremos um dia. Tempo Real e Annie saem do jardim do templo e entram na floresta. Annie segura a mão de Ben e sorri. Ben parece satisfeito. está passando mais cordas ao redor de Esaú. ESAÚ: Medo que eu escape? BRAM: Não. Só quero te deixar mais confortável. dá um puxão na corda e o inimigo sente a pressão em cima da ferida do tiro que levou. Ilana se aproxima. ILANA: Vai ser uma caminhada bem agradável. ESAÚ: Tenho certeza que sim. pausa Me diga, por quanto tempo vocês acham que o plano de vocês vai funcionar. ILANA: Tempo suficiente. ESAÚ: Então, você é muita ingênua. ILANA: Talvez. Mas não sou eu que estou preso em um corpo baleado. Aposto que isso não estava em seus planos. ESAÚ: Eu resolvi o problema da cinza vulcânica. Acho que posso resolver esse também. dali, Kate conversa com Sun e Jin. JIN: Certeza que não quer ajuda para encontrar Sawyer? KATE: Seu lugar é aqui com a Sun. Pelo menos até que encontremos um jeito de levá-los de volta para sua filha. SUN: Tome cuidado, Kate. confirma se aproxima de Ilana. RICHARD: O sol já vai nascer. Podemos ir agora. ILANA: o grupo Levantem ele, é hora de partir. é levantado por 4 pessoas, cada uma segurando uma ponta de corda, formando um X com o inimigo preso no meio. Mais de dez pessoas, fazem parte da escolta. falso Locke encara Jack com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto é arrastado para fora do templo. Kate se aproxima. KATE: Jack Vamos? JACK: Sim. Eu só preciso fazer algo antes. KATE: do que se trata Vou esperar lá fora. caminha até Claire que dorme profundamente em um canto do templo. Ele se abaixa perto dela. Podemos ver o anel DS no dedo de Claire. JACK: baixo Eu tenho que ir resolver uma coisa. Precisava falar com você, mas... você está dormindo. Acho que vou te contar assim mesmo. Não sei quando terei outra chance. pausa Claire... você é minha irmã. Eu sei... isso é loucura, mas é verdade. Eu sou seu irmão. pausa Acho que você foi o motivo de meu pai ter fugido para a Austrália e... ele gostaria que eu tomasse conta de você. passa a mão de leve nos cabelos de Claire Eu prometo que encontrarei uma forma de te levar de volta para o Aaron. pausa Tenho que ir. Te vejo mais tarde, Ok? se retira. A imagem continua em Claire. Podemos vê-la abrindo os olhos lentamente. Montagem “Parting Words” e Kate descem a escadaria do templo; Sun e Jin observam a partida dos amigos; Richard e Ilana conduzem a escolta de Esaú; Ben e Annie caminham pela mata; Vemos uma cena em flashback: Annie, junto com outras pessoas da lista, deixam a vila, sendo guiadas por Richard, em direção ao templo. Ben segura Alex no colo, enquanto vê Annie partir. Ele olha para o lado e encara Widmore por um instante; De volta ao tempo real, Ben e Annie são observados por Vincent que está escondido na mata; Miles, Liz, Alan e Faye voltam as cavernas, onde são recebidos por Frank; Sawyer cobre o corpo de Juliet com um lençol e a amarra para ser transportada; Hurley segue "Libby" pela margem de um riacho; Vemos Jack e Kate novamente, agora na estrada que sai do templo; No alto da escadaria, Claire se junta a Sun e Jin, vendo seu irmão partir; De volta às cavernas, Sawyer recebe a ajuda de Jensen para levantar a maca com o corpo de Juliet. lava o rosto na fonte de água. Ele escuta algo e caminha intrigado até uma das grutas. Lá ele vê os dois esqueletos. Adão e Eva. Rose e Bernard. A música ganha um tom estranho. MILES: Hun??? L O S T